I Can Finally Breathe, Suddenly Alive
by Acriminalheart
Summary: The team goes out after a hard case, When suddenly Reid says something unexpected to Morgan. Will probably be rated M in chapter 2.


It had been a hard case, five young children had to sacrifice their lives before the team finally caught the man.

The whole team sat quiet in the jet on their way back to Quantico, it was an awful silence, everybody was thinking about the dead children, abused, beaten, strangled. Suddenly Emily broke the silence;

"Anybody wants to go out tonight? To you know, forget this mess, and just get wasted and dance"

"I WANT TO GO!" Garcia shouted from the webcam.

Hotch cleared his throat and said; "Jack is staying with his aunt, so I'm in"

"Yeah, why not" JJ said with a small smile.

"If the bar have Scotch I'm coming with you" Rossi said.

"And you Spence?" JJ said and looked at the young agent.

"I don't know.. I have things to do.." He answered and looked out the window.

"Come on pretty boy, you need to live a little, we may even find you a woman" Derek said to him with a smirk

When they landed in Quantico they had decided to meet at the local bar at 9 pm.

Derek went to his house, Clooney rushed to welcome him home.

"Hey buddy, I've missed you so much!" Derek whispered into Clooneys fluffy ear while stroking his furry back.

He went upstairs, looked in the mirror, he liked what he saw, he didn't look to be 40 years old.

Derek liked having women around him at the club, he loved the attention and the confidence it gave him.

But he couldn't stay in a serious relationship, it made him scared. He liked being free, even though he actually

wanted kids and a family.

He changed his clothes and started to walk towards the bar, it was just two blocks away.

The music pounded and it was already full of people, he looked around to see if somebody else out of the team was there.

Suddenly Emily walked out of the bar, with a beer bottle in her hand.

"Hey Morgan! We're inside" she screamed way louder than what she would have needed.

Inside the music was so loud they had to scream to each other, the team stood around a round bar table, Derek smiles when he see how insecure and misplaced Reid looks.

"Seeing anything you like pretty boy?" Derek says gives the young agent a small smirk.

"I do now" he answers with an insecure smile.

Derek frowns and gives Reid a confused look.

"I.. I was just kidding" Spencer said and looked embarrassed and even more insecure.

"Lets dance hot stuff!" Garcia said and grabbed Derek around his waist and led him out to the dance floor.

They dance to the beat and swirl around the dance floor.

But Derek can't stop thinking about what Reid said to him, did he mean that he thinks that he, the Derek Morgan is hot? That he is turning the little Dr. Spencer Reid on? But Spencer is straight isn't he? The thoughts are spinning in his head. And even IF Reid would be turned on by him, Derek isn't gay, He's straight as an arrow. Or is he? Yes he is, he never been with a guy, not willingly... He shakes his head, trying to stop thinking about it.

He looks at Reid, he sits by the bar and talks to a young brunette, Derek can't help it, but he can feel a small sting of jealousy aching in his stomach. Suddenly Reid looks right at him, and gives him a small smile before he looks away.

Derek can't understand why he is feeling like this, this man have been his co-worker for almost 10 years, and he'd never been attracted to him, Reid had just been his best friend.

"Thank you for the dance baby girl" He says and looks right in Penelope's dark eyes.

"And thank you my dearly beloved chocolate God, I will go and see if Rossi wants to dance" She answers with a big smile and lurch away.

He stays at the dance floor, trying to gather some courage to talk with Reid, he feels the alcohol giving him some strength to confront him about what he said.

He takes a deep breath and walks against the skinny agent sitting by the bar, sipping a glass of whine.

"Hey, Where are the others?" Derek says and try to sound normal.

"Rossi is dancing with Garcia and JJ, Emily and Hotch are over there, he says and points at a table across the room where the three team members are sitting.

"So why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for somebody to come and sit with me" Reid answers and smile.

Derek smiles back and sits down on the chair closest to Reid, so close that their elbows are touching. It's all he can think about, What's going on with him? He'd never felt like this before.

Derek glances at Reid, he can almost see how Reid's head is about to explode just because he is thinking too much.

"What's going on inside your head Genius?" He says and poke Reid in his stomach.

"Uhm.. It's nothing, I have to go to the bathroom if you excuse me" Reid says and starts to walk against the restroom.

Derek follows him, He don't know why but it feels like the right thing to do. Even though it feels pretty wrong at the same time. When he enters the restroom Spencer is washing his face in cold water.

Derek push him up against the wall and starts to kiss the pale agent hard and dominant.

Reid stiffens and whisper;

"Morgan what are you doing? Why?"

"I'm kissing you, didn't you notice that or do you want me to do it again?"

Reid doesn't answer the older agent, he place his hands on the dark mans chest and give him a long soft kiss. His tongue brush over Derek's lips and he can hear how Derek gasp.

"What if Hotch or Rossi walks in? We'll get fired" Derek says and pulls his lips away from Spencers.

Spencer looks into Derek's dark eyes and says with a sneaky smile;

"Lets go then, Your place or mine?"


End file.
